


Less Than Three Four One

by sweetmedusaaa (sajjangmyeon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajjangmyeon/pseuds/sweetmedusaaa
Summary: Heart beats for one.





	Less Than Three Four One

Fourth year medical student Kim Junmyeon had always been a romantic at heart. Growing up in a family filled with love, he had always dreamt of being in love and being loved wholeheartedly. This dream had always included his best friend, Zhang Yixing.

 

Zhang Yixing, bar topnotcher and head of the public attorney's office at the age of 28, had been Junmyeon's best friend since they met in college. Junmyeon was Yixing's eternal savior. Junmyeon being the boy scout that he was, he's always ready for anything. And Yixing being the klutz that he is, he's always wounded somewhere, and he wouldn't realize it until he's already bleeding (which is something that shouldn't happen to him, being a hemophiliac).

 

Another thing that's bleeding is Junmyeon's feelings for Yixing. Junmyeon's feelings for Yixing was like an open secret, to anyone, but the oblivious Yixing. Junmyeon wasn't sure if he should feel relieved that despite being Mr. Obvious, Yixing just couldn't get how deeply in love he was with him; or if he should feel irritated because hello? Earth to Yixing? Can't you feel Junmyeon's love yet?

 

Junmyeon felt like he cannot contain his feelings any longer. He'd been wanting to use his special but super secret term of endearment for Yixing: the lub to his dub - lub dub, because their hearts would  eventually beat as one. As his graduation was nearing, he realized that finally, it was the right time to confess to Yixing.

 

Graduation day came, and Junmyeon finally graduated from being the bottommost part of the 'medical’ food chain, aka medical clerk, to the next level which is internship. Feeling like he had more control of his time after clerkship, he finally decided that he'd take this chance and confess his long-time love for his Yixing - the lub to his dub.

 

Junmyeon planned everything out: from fetching Yixing from his work, to inviting him to their favorite restaurant, to bringing him home and confessing his love at Yixing's doorstep, to kissing him senseless until they both become naked and things happen. All these thoughts were already planned, but Junmyeon forgot something essential: Yixing has his own  life.

 

Junmyeon arrived at Yixing's office with the full intent of surprising him, and yet it was him who was surprised. Yixing is already taken. He's already been seeing his co-worker Kyungsoo. Junmyeon was asking a thousand questions in his mind, feeling his heart breaking a thousand times, but remained smiling to the best of his ability, seemingly happy despite the heartbreak he's experiencing. Their topic for dinner transformed from planned sweet confessions of love to hearing the history of Yixing and Kyungsoo's love story. As Junmyeon continued to listen to Yixing, he realized how unfitting he was for Yixing's ideal relationship. He'd never be the calm and silent one, he's always the loud one. He'd never be the stable one, he's always up and about despite being busy with his studies. He'd never be the best in his field, unlike Kyungsoo who has already achieved two titles at such a young age. He'd always just be Junmyeon, Yixing's best friend. He'd never be the lub to his dub, because their hearts would never beat as one.

 

And Junmyeon had never been so wrong in his life. Their hearts would eventually beat as one, when Zhang Yixing, 28, was found in a critical condition after being hit by a truck. Kim Junmyeon, being the weak-hearted, didn't take the news lightly and was scared to death for his lub. He couldn't imagine himself living without Yixing. Realizing that Yixing has more going on in his life than he'd ever have, he decided to donate his heart for Yixing's to continue beating. Yixing might never know his feelings, but he hoped that his heart will make Yixing feel how deep his love for him was.

 

Their hearts may never beat for each other, but Junmyeon knew his would only beat for one.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally 2am to 3am thoughts. This is what happens when one is suffering from sleeplessness. 
> 
> I have so many thoughts that I just puked them out and made this instead. lol 
> 
> I still love SuLay.


End file.
